


i'd lose myself for you

by xwannaflyx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, F/F, and both love each other a lot, maybe a little unhealthily?, remixed little red riding hood, sakura and ino are both dangerous, very brief sort of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwannaflyx/pseuds/xwannaflyx
Summary: Sakura looks at the too sharp smile and the cutting edge cheekbones and thinks that she would follow that face to the ends of the earth. Ino turns and faces her, smile slipping more gentle and less predatory and Sakura suppresses the way the beast coiled in her chest purrs smugly, the way it hungers for more.





	i'd lose myself for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Naruto Magic Week Day 2 Prompt: Enchanted Robes 
> 
> This story wasn't supposed to happen and then I got inspired essentially like three hours and ended up writing this whole hot mess so sorry for any errors and rush-ness.

“Is he bothering you,” Sakura snarled dangerously, leaning over the table to bare her teeth at the strange man continuing to make conversation with Ino. 

Ino’s smile contained a faint trace of too sharp teeth but her blue eyes glittered with amusement. “I got things under control, love,” she said smoothly, crossing her legs. The man’s eyes dropped down at the flash of thigh before freezing at the wickedly curved and inscribed dagger strapped  _ very  _ high on her thigh. “We won’t have a problem, will we, darling?” she purred, leaning close. This smile of pure predator, an unearthly glow coming from her blue eyes. 

With a nervous stammered apology, the man scrambled away as Sakura stared at Ino adoringly. “That’s really hot,” Sakura said slowly, slipping into the bench beside Ino and leaning in a little too close. 

Ino laughed, Sakura eyeing the arch of Ino’s throat as she threw back her head hungrily. “More or less than the time you found out what I am?” she teased, uncrossing her legs. The smile she offered Sakura was more genuine and far gentler, the hum of her magic ticklish but welcome. 

Sakura let out a considering hum at the reminder. The way Ino had stood before her own rampaging form, teeth bared in a threat and freezing the beast’s with unwavering eye contact. The shreds of red floating through the air like blood rain and the way everything stilled and finally seemed to settle in her chest. “That was pretty hot too,” Sakura finally admitted, turning her strangely sharp green eyes to her partner. 

Ino very deliberately reached up and traced her hand down Sakura’s face and neck, smiling at the low rumble that escaped Sakura’s throat. When Sakura reached back, faltering for just a moment, Ino didn’t hesitate to tilt her head in invitation. “Bed?” Ino asked, her eyes fond and amused at the low, content hum that escaped Sakura’s throat. 

“I’ll go anywhere you ask of me,” Sakura whispered, the words a little too heavy and honest in the crowded, smoky air of the inn. Ino’s expression collapsed from its controlled facade and for just a second, Sakura witnessed the dangerously apathetic hunger of the fae, the raw aching greed and possessiveness of immortals. She memorized the slightly too wild gleam of the unearthly blue eyes and the slightly too sharp cut of the cheekbones; Ino so rarely allowed her to see her unmasked. “Anywhere, darling,” she whispered, unable to help the low register that her voice had fallen. 

Ino’s eyes flashed one more time, distinct and haunting, before she reined herself in. “Then sleep it is,” she said finally, her voice strangely tinkling and haunting in Sakura’s ears. Sakura nodded. Some days, she wondered if she had fallen thrall to Ino but most days she didn’t really think mattered. She would have fallen for Ino hard and fast regardless of whether or not Ino placed her under thrall and she would have fallen willingly. 

-x-

The morning started as it typically did with Sakura waking up far earlier than anyone really should )and despite all the stereotypes about her kind) and preparing for the day by securing her customary red cloak a little tighter around her neck just to be safe. A couple hours later, she would wake Ino, a woman who was dangerously fond of her beauty sleep. 

Ino would then wake, resentful of being woken, grumpy, and still gorgeous enough to steal the breath from Sakura’s lungs. “You’re a monster,” Ino grumbled, smoothing her already perfect hair. Sakura snorted. Tear apart a bunch of people in front of her but wake her a couple hours after sunrise and suddenly the line was drawn. 

“I let you sleep in, hun,” Sakura said fondly, just knowing that her expression would be ridiculously enamored. 

Ino grunted before letting out several pulses of magic which packed her items, straightened her clothing and fixed her hair. “Lazy as always,” she added, unable to help the softness in her tone. 

In a smooth movement, Ino was standing, all the grumbling and resentment suddenly gone to show the immaculate facade of a high ranking fae who was always put together and always in control. “Well?” she demanded, her voice half imperial demand for obedience and half petulance of early waken child. 

“Today’s bit of a long trip but it’s mostly through wooded regions,” Sakura answered, shouldering her rather larger pack and a weathered longsword. Ino snorted but the quirk of her lips showed her appreciation. Wooded areas always offered more to her than the more industrialized regions that they had to enter for transactions and Ino always appreciated the effort Sakura put into the planning of the trips to allow for her comfort. 

“Then let us be off,” Ino agreed, allowing the last vestiges of her bad mood at being woken to fade in the face of Sakura’s soft smile. 

-x-

Several hours of hiking later and Ino had firmly kicked Sakura away to do “whatever mortals do” while she recharged. Sakura, reluctant and worried but understand, had trailed away like a dog with its tail between its legs with their waterskins and food supplies, determined to at least do something useful if she was going to get in the way otherwise. 

Sakura was filling their waterskins and trying to determine what she should make for dinner when she heard an earth-shattering scream. The sound echoed through her bones and sent her heartbeat spiking and she clutched her cloak to her chest, ignoring the snarl of a beast begging to get out. The trees seemed to shudder, like the sound was pulling directly at their mostly dormant consciousness. Something only a fae would accomplish. 

Ino. 

Sakura scrambled for control as the beast escalated to a roar, a demand. Even as she tried, she knew that she had been doomed from the start. 

  
  


Ino, after the initial scream that she couldn’t help but release, had locked her jaw, refusing to allow the bandit group the satisfaction of her pain. Against their jeers and crude comments, she pressed deeper into the tree, borrowing the power freely offered and trying to ignore the cold burn of the iron wrapped firmly around her arms. As she shifted, she wheezed and felt black spots dance in front of her eyes as she separated from the tree for a split second; she had forgotten the sickening drain of iron, the way it sapped at you like a greedy child. 

Letting out a slow breath and sending out thanks at the worried boost the tree offered, Ino was briefly thankful that Sakura at least hadn’t been caught up in this stupid trap. She was trying to figure out how to wiggle out of the cold iron when there was a low howl echoing through the woods. 

Ino frowned. That was a strangely familiar howl on a strangely not-full-moon not-even-night. As she became resolved to get out faster to see what mess Sakura had stumbled into, a behemoth of a wolf crashed through the trees, bulldozing the few standing men and halting directly in front of Ino. 

Ino gazed up at the acidic green eyes and the slavering jaws. She took in the absurd breadth of the beast’s shoulders and the way its form dwarfed her own. As the lips pulled back to reveal ridiculously large fangs, Ino smiled. “Hello darling,” she greeted, unmoving as the fangs leaned closer. In a strangely delicate movement, the fangs crushed through the iron, shredding a looser section and carefully pulling the metal away from Ino’s skin. 

Ino felt her muscles turn liquid in relief. As the iron was pulled away, she merely stood still, unwilling to also injure her hands on top of her arms. Once all the iron was pulled away she reached up and pet the beast’s neck, hands catching on the ragged cloak still barely hanging onto its wide neck. Dragging the cloak down, Ino smiled fondly, “You always make a mess, sweetheart.”

Sakura gently whuffed, the hot air blowing through Ino’s hair and causing her to wrinkle her nose. “Yes, yes,” she grumbled, patting Sakura a little more firmly on her furry muzzle. “I would have dealt with it eventually.”

With a rumble of disapproval, Sakura finally stretched to her full height and shifted away allowing Ino to see the strange sight of a bunch of grown men and probably criminal frozen at the sight of a very large wolf and fae arguing. She sighed and took a careful, measured step forward, gathering the eagerly offered power of the woods like a cloak. 

“Allow me to introduce myself,” Ino purred, her cheekbones turning features just slightly until there was something just a little disconcerting about her features that jumped her from beautiful to unearthly. “My name is Ino of the Yamanaka Clan.” Her smile sharpened at the flinches of recognition, “Yes, the rather infamous one with the...” she trailed off and gestured vaguely to her temple. Without a single flinch, she laid one delicate hand on the hulking beast crouched beside her, fangs sharp and expression fixed in a snarl, “And this my darling beastie. She’s gorgeous angry, don’t you agree?”

Her laugh was the delicate tinkling of bells as Sakura leaped forward with a snarl, tearing through the entire bandit group to screams. Ino continued to stand still, an otherworldly vengeance shining through her eyes and iron burns decorating her arms, a contradictory delicate presence in the midst of such violence. Soon, the ground was painted the same color as the ragged cloak draped casually over her arm. 

After an all too brief blur of violence and anger, Sakura loped back, her muzzle bloody and eyes shining acidic green. “All done darling?” Ino asked, dismissive of the blood and saliva as she delicately trailed her hand down Sakura’s snout. Sakura snorted, spitting out what looked like a little mangled piece of  _ something _ . With another bell-like laugh, Ino carefully draped the suddenly whole cloak around over Sakura’s shoulders with a fond smile. 

In one, shuddering moment, Sakura stood before Ino, once again in human form. “Ugh,” Sakura grumbled, rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand. “I need like three tankards of ale to get the taste of those bastards out of my mouth,” she grumbled, annoyed at the tacky sensation of drying blood. “What?” she asked, noticing the strange tilt of Ino’s head as she regarded her.

“Nothing, darling,” Ino said airily, pushing back her bangs in one easy movement. 

Sakura froze, her gaze locked on the reminder of Ino’s vulnerability at the raw iron burns still covering Ino’s arms. Slowly, as to not anger the prickling awareness she felt from Ino’s magic, she gently cupped Ino’s elbows, bringing the arms closer to her face. After glancing up at Ino for permission, she delicately licked a stripe up Ino’s arm, watching with satisfaction as the burns began to look less raw and a little older. 

“You fuss, love,” Ino said fondly, gently cupping Sakura’s face in her palms and tipping her forward until she rested her forehead against her own. 

“I’m pragmatically worried,” Sakura grumbled, tipping her head slightly until she could bury her nose in the crook of Ino’s neck. Ino snorted and Sakura felt her shoulders ease as the cloud of magic slowly turned more ticklish than stinging. The smell of her seemed to surround her, the strangely sharp scent of magic and the vaguely dangerous scent of ozone a lingering final note. Ino smelled of danger and safety and home and too many things to calculate. 

Ino pulled away, a sweet but shadowed smile adorning her face. “You’re mine,” she declared easily, stroking Sakura’s face in a casually possessive scent-marking gesture. “No one will take you from me.” Her nose crinkled in a genuine smile and Sakura thought she would melt. “Or me from you,” she added. 

Sakura wrapped her arms a little more securely around Ino and breathed slowly. Yes.  _ My beloved in mine and I am hers _ , she thought, remembering the haunting words of the siren she had met years ago. The feral edge to the woman’s smile and the clawed, grasping hands.  _ And the world will burn before I will allow it to come between us.  _


End file.
